


be alright

by huntressreyna



Series: my everything [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Hurt, Love, M/M, Mention of Death, Oneshot, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressreyna/pseuds/huntressreyna
Summary: Nico’s day starts of unusually. In the morning, he watches his boyfriend be summoned into the Big House by Chiron. He doesn’t see him until breakfast has ended, and nearly searching the entire camp for him.He’s never been good with emotions, but he knows he needs to be there for Will.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: my everything [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781416
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	be alright

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all! this is my first solangelo fic and it’s not fluffy, but mostly deals with hurt/comfort. i know the description is pretty shitty but i’m not good at summaries.  
> this also takes place after the Trials of Apollo books (which i know the last one hasn’t even come out yet but we can imagine there’s a happy ending) 
> 
> and further to note i have *not finished The Tyrant’s Tomb so if this is a little inaccurate i apologize!

Nico realized something was off when he saw Chiron beckon his boyfriend into the Big House first thing in the morning, before anyone else was awake. He woke up early, not by choice of course, if he had the choice, he would’ve slept in until noon. But his sister Hazel was coming from Camp Jupiter for the weekend and she said she would be arriving early in the morning, around 6. Nico figured it would be unfair to leave her at the gate by herself, even though she knew her way around Camp Half-Blood. 

It had been two years since the Oracles had been restored and Apollo was allowed back on Olympus, regaining his god-status. Will and Nico had been dating for almost two and a half years now, and both were preparing to go to New Rome University. Nico was apprehensive at first at the idea of going to college, or even continuing with school considering he was set back so much already, missing years of school. His feelings changed though, exponentially. The love he had for Will had grown and he couldn’t imagine not seeing him until the summer. Part of him was also terrified that being coasts apart would cost them their relationship, and he didn’t want to risk it.

So Nico decided to work his ass off the past few years to catch up, so he could be admitted to NRU with Will. 

The hard work proved to pay-off because they were both accepted. Will decided to major in biology, doing a Pre-Medicine track, and Nico was going in undeclared, not quite sure what he wanted to do. He only knew that Will would be a great doctor one day, for sure. He’s caring, a hard-worker, and one of the best healer’s at Camp Half-Blood, which would come in handy at Camp-Jupiter.

“Nico.”

The commanding voice snapped him back to reality, and there stood Hazel Levesque with her boyfriend Frank Zhang. He wasn’t expecting Frank to be with her, but he should’ve. He was the praetor along with Reyna, so he figured he wouldn’t be able to take time off, but his appearance proved otherwise. 

“Huh?” He blinked. Nico wasn’t sure how long he was waiting at the entrance to the camp for his sister, too lost in thought on what was going on with his boyfriend Will. Nerves chewed at his stomach and he suddenly felt like he was going to vomit, something was wrong.  Very wrong.

“Well good morning to you too, brother,” Hazel chuckled a little and threw an arm around him. “We got here and you were just standing there with this look on your face.... Frank said ‘hey’ and you didn’t even flinch. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking. Sorry,” Nico swallowed. Frank patted him on the back, making him yelp in response. “Geez, Frank.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Frank said sheepishly, a tinge of red painting his cheeks. Over the years, after the battle against Gaea, he’d grown more muscular, his face more defined and less baby-ish. He clearly still wasn’t used to his own strength though.

“It’s fine,” Nico shrugged with a little smile, “I’ll get you guys settled in my cabin? For now. I don’t think anyone’s awake in the Ares cabin yet, Frank.”

“That’s okay. I really don’t mind staying with you and Hazel to be honest,” he replied, following him along to the Hades’ cabin. With the help of Annabeth, Nico was able to redecorate the inside of the cabin. There was no longer coffin shaped beds, instead bunks with dark wood, matching the dark-themed interior. It was more modern, and less vampirish.

As Frank was unpacking his bag, Hazel pulled Nico aside towards the living area of the cabin.

“I’m not dumb,” she stated flatly. 

“Okay? I didn’t say-“

“Save it,” Hazel rolled her eyes. “We’re family, Nico. I’d think you could at least trust me. Right?”

“Hazel, of course I trust you,” he replied, chewing down on his bottom lip.

“Then tell me what’s wrong,” she stared up at him, her dark brown eyes peering into his own, like she was searching for answers.

Nico hated when she pulled the family card out. He knew she was right. She was his only family he had left; Bianca died and chose to be reborn, and his mother was gone as well. “Hazel, I really don’t know what’s wrong,” he said softly. “I saw Chiron escorting Will into the Big House. And I just felt... something off. It’s early. I know he gets up this early to start up the infirmary, but... there’s something going on. I’m worried.”

Hazel frowned softly, squeezing her brother’s hand. “Well, you have a few options. First, you can wait it out. Maybe Will wants to come to you first? Second, you could find Will and see what’s up. Or just leave it be for now. I think it’s best you wait until after breakfast though, okay?”

He took in a small breath, calming himself down. “Yeah, okay. Thanks,” he offered his sister a slight smile.

* * *

Will wasn’t at breakfast. That was the second sign something was wrong. He never missed breakfast, being the head of his cabin. Nico usually sat with the Apollo cabin, though sometimes the campers mixed and matched who they sat with, taking after the Romans who were able to sit freely.

Nico was about to ask Kayla, Will’s half-sister, if she’d seen him around but Chiron interrupted by making the campers welcome the Praetor and Centurion. The three sat at the Hades table after the loud, heavy applause.

Nico licked his bottom lip, barely able to eat his toast. His stomach felt queasy. His sunshine was no where to be seen, and he had a feeling it had something to do with Chiron’s meeting with him earlier in the day. He’d only been awake a few hours but everything felt off. Will was no where to be seen, when usually he met his boyfriend at his cabin in the morning and together they walked to breakfast. 

He listened to Hazel and Frank talk, occasionally adding a  _mm-hm_ or  _totally_ where he saw fit. He tried his hardest to keep his emotions to himself. The Ghost King didn’t like sharing his feelings, especially ones that made him up to be vulnerable. He didn’t like pity or sympathy from anyone, with the exception of Will and Hazel. It took a long time, however, for him to be able to open up to the two.

“Right, Nico?” Frank said, his mouthful of eggs.

“Yep, exactly,” Nico replied absentmindedly, picking off the crust from his toast, his dark eyes just barely glancing up at the couple across from him.

The two shared a loud laugh, which escalated into Hazel doubling over, her cheek resting against the table as Frank held his face in his hands, his shoulders moving up and down with each laugh.

Nico felt his cheeks redden, heating up rather quickly. He tried to shrink into his sweatshirt, hoping no one saw his pale cheeks turn a dark shade of red. “W-what? Did I say something wrong?”

Hazel rubbed away the tears at her eyes, still chortling. “No, I suppose it’s not that funny.”

Nico rose an eyebrow, sitting up a bit straighter, “well clearly, there’s something. C’mon what’d I say?”

“It’s nothing, Nico. You’re just.... not paying attention,” Frank shrugged. The couple stopped laughing, composing themselves.

“Okay, but what did you say?” He felt his temper rising a little bit. He didn’t like to be laughed at.

“...nothing,” Hazel said, which caused the two to burst into a fit of giggles again. 

“Oh my gods,” The son of Hades rolled his eyes and huffed loudly, the redness disappearing from his cheeks. “I’m gonna go. I need to find Will.” He mumbled, standing up from the table.

“Good luck,” Hazel called after him, giving him a thumbs up.

Nico gulped down the lump in his throat, making his way over to the table where the Apollo kids sat. He put his hands in his pockets, watching some of the campers of that cabin look away and shrink, trying to their best avoid him. Being the son of Hades, able to summon a skeleton army, and sense other people’s deaths (plus in general just being dark and brooding) didn’t sit right with most people. He was used to the stares and the fear. Kayla seemed to brighten up when she saw him though.

“Hey Nico,” she waved, with an excited smile.

“Morning,” he nodded, gently biting his lip. “Do you guys happen to know where Will might be?”

Kayla frowned, shaking her head. “He left the cabin early today. Well, Chiron came to get him like before 6, I think. He hasn’t come back, we all assumed he just went to get things started in the infirmary. You know how the Ares kids are, always getting hurt before the crack of dawn.” 

Nico pushed a hand through his hair, “thanks, Kayla. I’ll check there. See you guys around.” He gave the campers a slight wave before turning around.

He speed-walked towards the infirmary, arriving there short-of-breath, only to find the door locked and the lights off. Will clearly hadn’t stopped by to open it up and certainly wasn’t burying himself in his work.

He checked the Apollo cabin, wondering if Will had returned while everyone was gone. Nothing. Empty. He sighed in frustration, genuinely not knowing where to look next. He shut his eyes, leaning against the back of the door, calming himself down before he opened the ground beneath him by accident. He found his legs leading him to a secluded part of the beach. They had picnic dates there occasionally. And it happened to be where they whispered their first “i love you’s”, under the stars, trying not to be caught by the harpy’s who were on patrol, looking for any campers breaking curfew.

As he neared the spot, along with the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore, he heard loud sobbing. A sound that made his heart fall. He knew it was Will before he saw the mop of blonde hair. Nico licked his lips, his heart shattering into a million pieces right then and there. He had never seen his sunshine so devastated before, and frankly he wasn’t sure how to handle it. 

Will was the one who was always taking care of him. He was there for him every time he needed, and although Nico felt like fleeing immediately, he knew Will needed him. 

“Will...” Nico said softly, his words catching in his throat.

Will jumped up, hiccuping, trying his best to wipe his eyes and nose. His cheeks were blotchy, his eyes were bloodshot, and his eyelashes were soaked with tears. He shuddered, inhaling deeply, “Nico,” Will’s voice shook. If he said another word, he would break down again.

Nico stepped closer to him, gently taking his hand before pulling him down into a tight embrace. Will sobbed into his shoulder, his arms wrapping around his waist tightly like he was afraid his boyfriend would disappear in thin air.

The son of Hades had one arm around his middle and the other hand resting on the back of his neck, stroking his hair. “Baby,” he whispered, “what’s wrong? What happened?” He felt a surge of emotions suddenly, a familiar sadness overcame him, and before Will could answer, he knew.

“M-my,” The blonde inhaled again, a shaky breath, exhaling slowly. “Mom,” he sputtered out, another sob racking his body. 

Nico let out a breath, his eyes watering up. He’d met Naomi Solace a year ago. Will took him home to Texas to meet his family which consisted of his mom and two other half-siblings whom were not demigods. Naomi was welcoming and friendly. She was fun and had an amazing voice, showing off during the family karaoke every night after dinner.Naomi became a second mom to him in such a short time period. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, sniffling slightly, holding onto Will tighter, his fingers threading through his hair. “I’m sorry I didn’t come find you sooner.”

“Plane crash,” Will muttered, “she ...she was coming here from Texas to see us.” He managed the sentence, his lip quivering. He was barely able to keep his eyes open. They hurt from the tears and he was getting snot on Nico’s black sweatshirt.

Nico’s swallowed before speaking. He couldn’t cry. He needed to be strong for Will. He needed to be able to be his rock right now. Nico gently ran his fingers through his hair in a continuous fashion, and they stayed that way for what seemed like an hour.

“Nico,” Will said suddenly, his voice was thick. “Take me to see her.”

Nico was taken aback, pulling away slightly to look at him. “Will.... I...I c-“

“ _Please_ ,”  he sobbed. Nico watched as his boyfriend’s face contorted and more tears came spilling out. His heart hurt for him.

He remembered when he was eleven, and his sister Bianca died, sacrificing herself on a quest. How angry he’d been at Percy for promising to keep her safe. How he had summoned her. She didn’t wanna see him. He was so desperate, at the time Bianca was all he had left. He would’ve done anything to see her. In the end, it caused him more pain and suffering. It made it harder for him to move on. He wasn’t going to allow himself to put Will through the same thing.

“No,” he whispered, shaking his head. “I can’t.”

“Yes you can! You’re the Ghost King! The son of Hades! You’ve done it before,” Will said desperately. “You can summon her or whatever. Or take me to see her. Please, Nico, I  _need_ this.”

Nico held his hand, squeezing it, looking up at him. “I can’t, Will. I know this hurts, I  know. But seeing her, will only make things worse. Trust me. It’s too dangerous for you,” He whispered. He didn’t want to make things worse for Will, but he knew better than to make empty promises.

Will looked at him with betrayal and hurt in his eyes, hiccuping softly. Tears stained his cheeks. “Nico, if you love me-“

“I _do_ love you, and you know that. I love you more than you know. That’s why I refuse summon her and I won’t take you to the Underworld. It’s dangerous, baby, please listen. It’s for your own good,” Nico said, gently stroking his cheek with his other hand. He knew Will was trying to guilt him and he wouldn’t give in. 

“You don’t love me then,” Will muttered harshly, shoving Nico’s chest hard. The son of Hades stumbled backwards a few feet, gasping lightly. He felt tears sting at his eyes but he blinked them away, looking away from Will, towards the ocean. He knew he was acting out because of his pain, but it didn’t make it any less hard. He slowly brought himself to look at the tall blonde again once he pulled himself together. Nico knew he didn’t mean what he said or his actions. Will met his light blue eyes to Nico’s dark eyes and began to bawl again. He buried his face into hands first before making his way over to his boyfriend hesitantly.

Nico tensed up for a moment before realizing,  _this was Will_.  He didn’t need to be tense. He knew firsthand the pain and hurt death brought. His mother and sister were both dead. And he could barely handle those deaths by himself, and he certainly wasn’t going to let Will handle this by himself just because he got angry and yelled. He had every right to do so. The world was unfair, taking the lives of those who didn’t deserve it, but if he took Will to see his dead mom, it wouldn’t give him the closure he was looking for. He’d been through it. He kept seeing Bianca until she chose rebirth, now he couldn’t see her again. That was double the heartbreak he could’ve avoid, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure the same thing didn’t happen to Will.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Nico. I-I didn’t mean it,” his words hitched and he fell to his knees. His shoulders were shaking as he tried to suppress his wails. 

“I know,” Nico said softly. He sat in front of him, cross-legged, pulling Will into a hug again. Will melted into him like putty, eventually moving so his head was in Nico’s lap. 

“I just want to tell her I love her. One last time,” he whispered shakily. 

Nico nodded, “I know you do,” he licked his bottom lip, his fingers combing through the mop of blonde hair. “Baby steps, okay?”

“Baby steps,” he murmured back, sniffling. “I love you.”

“I know. I love you too,” he replied, gently massaging the nape of his neck with his thumb.

Nico made a silent promise to himself that he would see Naomi and pass the message on from her son. He wanted to include Will, but he knew if he saw his mom, he would want to keep seeing her, and Nico couldn’t provide that. But promised on the River Styx he would tell Naomi Solace that her son loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this !!!! please don’t forget to leave a kudos or comments they would be much appreciated!!
> 
> this is gonna be apart of a oneshot series and i haven’t decided yet if it’ll just be solangelo but if you guys have ideas (for any ship) leave it in the comments below:)


End file.
